Revitalization
by Melissande
Summary: Jax, Alexis, Sonny, Carly, an island, and an unborn baby....want to know more read the story!


The past few months had been hell on her. She couldn't take anymore she just wanted a way out. As she sat with Jax waiting for the plane to take off she thought of how it all began.  
After her and Sonny's night of passion, she thought she had finally found someone she could really share all of herself with for the rest of her life, but she was dead wrong. Sonny began to push her away and then Carly "miraculously" came back from the dead causing Sonny to believe God had given him a second chance and he had to take it. No matter who it hurt or how it hurt them or even himself. After this Alexis found it extremely hard to even be in the same room or the same building or hell even the same thousand mile radius to Sonny and Carly-The happy couple.  
Alexis was just devastated; she couldn't take seeing him with her everyday so she just decided the only solution was to leave town at least for a vacation in early June to clear her head and plan her next move. But then the big shock came she found out she was pregnant. Yes she neurotic Alexis Davis, bastard Cassadine daughter Natasha was pregnant with Sonny Corinthos' Golden child, the coveted long wished for child. And she didn't know what to do.  
Also around this time Jax figured out he was not in love with Skye. Sure she was a challenge and intriguing, but she came with a load of baggage and problems and lets face it he had enough on his own. Skye was just a plaything to pass the time with she wasn't a woman you wanted to marry and have children with and lets face it Jax wasn't getting any younger. It also didn't help that his parents kept on asking him why he let a wonderful woman like Alexis get away; "she would have been the perfect wife and mother." But back to Skye. It also didn't help that he found her in bed with the "brother" AJ. That was too twisted to even think about. So Jax was feeling cabin fever too and wanted to leave Port Charles behind for awhile.  
It was then that Jax literally ran into Alexis at the hospital. He was getting a physical when he ran into her walking onto the elevator and she dropped her bag and out dropped the pamphlets and prenatal vitamins. She was horrified and Jax dumbfounded. It was after a four hour conversation at Jax' penthouse that the plan began to form.  
Jax wanted Alexis to leave town with him. She argued for awhile but quickly agreed. She was getting sick of happy couples: Sonny and his precious Carly and Ned and Kristina. So one afternoon in late June 2002 during a "dinner meeting" Jasper Jacks and Alexis Davis kissed Port Charles goodbye for parts unknown.  
When Jax and Alexis left Port Charles, they really had no idea where they were going. They just wanted a safe, quiet place to relax and get over the drama of life in Port Charles. Once on Jax' jet, (he had purchased one just in case he found himself traveling with Alexis again) they decided to first visit a place to get some sun and maybe do a little bit of gambling. Yes they headed to Puerto Rico; one of Alexis' favorite places in the world. They didn't talk about the presence that seemed to be in the air upon landing, but they both felt it immediately upon departing from the plane. The specter of Sonny Corinthos seemed to pop up almost immediately once in the limo as Alexis was assaulted with memories of him and the good times, one being the time in this very place.  
Alexis didn't break down until they passed the first casino/resort. Jax just took her into his arms. He held her while she cried whispering in her ear that everything would be okay. He told her she needed to cry-grieving was the first way to purge her system of the pain and to detox herself from Sonny's aura, as Kristina would say.  
Once upstairs in the penthouse suite, the pair separated to shower and freshen up for dinner and the night life. They both needed the time alone-she to wash off the past few months and he to prepare himself for the adventure of finally reuniting with the woman destined to be his wife, again.  
While in the shower Alexis thought of her relationships with both Sonny and Jax, each of her best friends. Sonny knew her inside and out. He knew the pain and hell that Helena and Starvos put her though; he reminded her to breathe. He also new how she always struggled with the specters of both in her mind. But in Jax she had her trustworthy, ever faithful friend. He too had helper her face Helena. He had protected her and open her up to the wonderful world of a family. Through Jax, Alexis had gained a brother and loving parents, who adored her. But when Jax left to go off on his while knight crusade to try and find Brenda, yet again. He left her alone. She then became vulnerable to the world. She had lost her rock and confidant, but she realized that's when Sonny began to take Jax's place. Now that Sonny was gone to her emotionally and in every other way it seemed, she had Jax again.  
By the time her shower was over Alexis' head felt somewhat clearer and her heart felt lighter. She was ready to begin the process of flushing her system of Sonny and healing her heart and soul with the help of Jax, the man she had always loved.  
Meanwhile back in Dodge…

By now everyone had started to notice the absence of Jax and Alexis and begun to wonder. Kristina didn't wonder too much; she has a feeling of peace come over her. She didn't worry too much about her sister then. Ned didn't really wonder either. He figured as long as she was nowhere near Sonny she was safe. It bothered him somewhat though that he was not the one saving her. He'd always known Jax wanted Alexis; well now he could have her because he had the newer model Kristina. The only other people who seemed to be happy about Jax and Alexis were gone were Nikolas, who felt his aunt deserved to be happy, and Stefan, who was just glad his sister was away from that heathen Corinthos even if she was with the halfwit Australian. And Carly, well Carly, was thrilled she had finally gotten that two bit whore away from her man and all she had had to do was fake her own death. Carly felt life was just so simple sometimes and now she finally had what she wanted; now all she had to do was to pop out another kid, pass it off as Sonny's and he would be hers forever.  
As many who were happy Alexis and Jax were gone there were two who were very upset.  
Sonny woke early on the morning of June 21st and unwrapped himself from Carly's chicken wings and quickly got dressed. He had a feeling something was wrong with Alexis. He had felt the distance growing between them and couldn't take it anymore. He didn't know how he would survive without her in his life. He loved her, but he knew he couldn't have her, well at least not yet. Carly and Michael needed him and until he was sure Carly would be able to take care of herself again well Alexis would just have to wait. He had to make her understand. So for that very reason he found himself up early on this rainy June morning and heading out of his door and across the hall to Alexis' door. He acknowledged Johnny on his way out. He knocked twice and got no answer. He tried the handle and found it unlocked. "Alexis!" He shouted, "Are you home?"

"No Sonny she's not home. She has been gone about 24 hours now," came the response from a robe clad Kristina from the kitchen doorway.  
"What do you mean-in over 24 hours?" came the indignant reply.  
"Where is she Kristina? Is she in trouble--is--is it Helena? Does she need me? What can I do? Do I--…"  
"Whoa Nellie," came the reply from Kristina walking over to the couch and sitting down crossing her arms. "Slow down. She left a day and a half ago after a dinner meeting with Jax. I really don't know where she is. I just know she is okay. Feeling more herself. No thanks to you."  
"Hold on what's that supposed to mean?"  
"What do you think? Sonny go back to your wife and leave my sister alone. You've done enough damage to last her a lifetime. I wish I had never opened my big mouth and blurted out her feelings."  
"Whatever. I don't care what you think. Do you at least know who she's with?"  
"God you self-righteous bastard. You don't listen to save your life. She's with Jax--her best friend. A better friend than you will ever be. He loves her unconditionally-unlike you who loves conveniently. Now please, you know you're way out."  
Sonny left feeling deflated. He had intended to reason things out with Alexis. To explain his plan to her. But now he was so extremely pissed off. How could she go off with his mortal rival--that overgrown Australian kangaroo--with Candy boy?!?  
Sonny got out his cell phone. "Yeah Benny I need a favor."

Alexis awoke feeling more relaxed than she'd felt in a long time. Last night she and Jax had been so tired they had enjoyed a quiet dinner on the balcony of her suite. They had talked of trivial things ignoring the big three-her pregnancy, Sonny and Skye. After she had went to bed she did not move for anything. She slept through until dinner the next day-the day of Sonny and Kristina's conversation.  
While Alexis had been dead to the world, Jax had been making plans. He had to figure out a plan of action to get Alexis back into his life on a permanent basis. He wanted to try and repair the damage he had caused to their friendship through his neglect of her in his idiotic stupor of the past few years. He couldn't believe what a fool he'd been-first leaving her behind to go and find the ghost of Brenda and leaving her vulnerable to Corinthos and Helena. Then when he'd finally returned he had tired to repair some of the damage by bringing Kristina back to her. That had helped to reacquaint them with each other, but had not fixed everything. Then the whopper of getting involved with Hurricane Antoinette Skye Chandler-Quatermaine.  
And good Lord new he didn't want to think about the Skye disaster. He knew he'd have to tell Alexis what happened if only to make himself feel better and to get rid of any barriers between them. But to tell about Skye will mean hearing about Sonny. He didn't know if he could stand listening to Alexis tell him about how she and Sonny had become friends, best friends, and finally lovers. But he knew to get Alexis back he would have to be strong enough to face it with her. He knew facing and dealing with Sonny would be the only way he would get his Alexis back. And God how he'd missed her. To find their way back to each other they'd have to face their demons head on and together. And he believed he and Alexis together would be an unstoppable and unbreakable team forever.  
So while his lovely once and future wife slept Jax made plans. He knew she loved it here and would be fine facing their demons here, but he didn't want to taint the island for her with bad memories of any kind. So he ahs to figure out another place to rehash the past few years of their lives. Hmm, but where to go? Suddenly it dawned on him that would be the perfect place. He quickly got out his cell phone and dialed a number into it and began to make the arrangements.  
Little did Jax or Alexis know they would have to face their demons sooner rather than later and not on their own terms or the ground of their choosing.

Alexis awoke around 10:45 to the smell of bacon, eggs and pancakes. "Wow Jax, I didn't know you could cook!" She said as she got out of bed. "Jax?" she yelled again. "Why aren't you answering me?" She said as she walked into the in suite kitchen.  
She was shocked by what she saw. Standing there in a pair of linen pants and a blue shirt in all his dark skin and hair glory was Sonny Corinthos. "Well Lex as you see I am not Jax. And yes I can cook Why are you yelling for him? I thought he was getting married to Skye Quartermaine today," replied Sonny with an evil glint in his eye.  
"Wha…What are you doing here Sonny?" Alexis asked with her mouth hanging open. She was suddenly feeling lightheaded and had to grab a hold of the counter to keep from falling.  
"Well lets see. I was worried about my attorney, my friend, my lover. I mean we make love one day, Carly comes back, you run, and I follow. Lex why did you run from me? Why didn't you believe me when I said things would be okay?" as he said each word he took a step closer to Alexis. As he began to speak again he reached for Alexis pulling her to him roughly. Suddenly as he began to speak again his voice got louder.  
"Why did you run from me, Alexis, us? All you had to do was wait for me to work things out with Carly. All you had to do was bide your time for a few months, maybe a year. All you had to do was wait for me, damn it!"  
At that last remark Sonny pulled Alexis to him even harder and into a rough kiss meant to tell her that she was his and always would be. She responded by biting his lip. "What the hell Alexis?!?" At that he abruptly released her sending her falling backwards a few steps.  
After she gathered her senses she began, anger welling up inside of her and making fire shoot from her eyes.  
"What the hell are you trying to say to me? How dare you even act like you care happens to me you selfish bastard. 'All you had to do was wait!' For how long Sonny? Until you remarried Carly for "Michael's sake" and you came to me and asked me to be your mistress!" Alexis stopped briefly to take in air and began again.  
"You are so f---ing arrogant and self-centered. You don't pay attention to anyone else. If you had bothered to stop and look around you the past few months you would have noticed something. Like how sick I've been lately and how horrible and guilty I have felt. You didn't wonder why I had been avoiding you? I have had my heart broken my you, but I still loved you. don't you realize I loved you enough to give you what I thought you wanted…to be free to go back to Carly. My God don't you realize how Carly came back so quickly? I found her for you, you fool because I thought that was what you wanted! And now you dare come to me and try to tell me how much you love and care for me if only I wait! Well I will tell you what I wait for no one. I shouldn't have to. I deserve to be love and cherished and to be the most important thing to someone. And heck even Carly deserves that. And by God I finally have truly found it. I have found it with--"  
Up until then Sonny had been listening with disbelief on his face until this point. "Don't tell me you have found it with Candyboy. He doesn't deserve you or know you. He-"  
"Didn't you hear a word I said. Didn't you hear me say I'd been sick?"  
"Yeah but you look okay now."  
"Yeah well I will be better and cured of my aliment in oh about six months or so."  
"Listen Alexis--what? What do you mean?"  
"She means she is pregnant Corinthos. And you're the father," came the voice of Jax from the door to the suite where he had heard the whole conversation.

Suddenly the door to the suite burst open and in practically running came Carly wearing spandex and waving her chicken wings. Then she howled, " No you didn't you old cow. You're not stealing my man. Nobody takes a man away from me or my name isn't Caroline Benson Quatermaine Corinthos, hmm I think that's my name. I have been married so many times and there have been so many men, it's pretty easy to forget sometimes. Anyways, get your hands away from my husband you whore."  
At that remark Jax and Sonny both jumped up ready to go at Carly, but Alexis beat them to the point.  
She had already went up to Carly and pulled her arm behind her back pushing her up against the suite wall. "You know Carly; I don't want to have to call room service to have the trash taken out. Listen to me you two-bit whore. I am not after your husband. I already had him. Did you ever think it just might be you who can't hold his attention because you are so thin you look like an adolescent boy who needs to get some manners? I also bet that after Sonny was in me he didn't want to return to you because you have had so many men your so loose it is rather pointless to even try to have sex with you. I bet that you wonder why you can't hold a man for long. Well let me tell you little boy. Men don't like games. They like women who are intelligent, beautiful, sophisticated, and that have manners. They don't like white trash like you. You my dear are only for a good time on Saturday night. Me my dear, you marry and it is a marriage that lasts forever. So you need to think twice before you come into my hotel room and decide to attack me. Because should I remind you my dear that the devil's wife raised me and I learned things from her and I am a Cassadine. You better watch you back." With that Alexis released Carly as Carly jerked her arm causing Alexis to fall backwards and hit her head on a table knocking her out.  
"Carly what have you done?" came the voice of Sonny as he and Jax ran to Alexis.  
"I, I…" "I'm sorry?!?" she says.  
"Yeah you should be. If anything happens to her or her baby you will pay you little she witch." Came the voice of Jax as he was walking to Alexis.  
He wasn't as fast as Sonny though who had tried to move her but didn't when Carly said no that she could have a head injury. "We need to get her medical attention," said Jax. "Umm I can get the hotel physician since I do own the hotel," piped in Sonny.  
"Okay, well you go and I will stay here with her," ordered Jax.  
Sonny didn't like it but he went along with it because he had to put Alexis and his child before himself.  
Carly occupied herself by sitting down in a chair. She began to think that she was bad. She didn't understand why she did the things she did. She thought it was because she didn't like Alexis, but that wasn't true. Actually she liked Alexis; she had always been nice to her and done things to help her. Carly didn't understand until she saw the way Jax was tending to her with a look of utter devotion and love in his eyes. That's it she thought. Everyone looks at her like that. Even her enemies; heck even Helena seemed to see her with a little bit of affection. That was why Carly hated her. Everyone loved her. She seemed so prefect, but in reality she didn't even seem to notice or even like the attention she got. But she deserved it. Carly realized Sonny had never looked at her like that. She couldn't remember him ever looking at her with such love clearly shining through. She then realized in that moment that Sonny had never loved her and would never love her like that. He had always looked at Alexis like that, like she was the most important thing in the world to him. He had only married Carly because Alexis could find no other action to save him than tying him to the scrawny banshee. He had done it because Alexis told him to and her word was law. Oh my God. She finally got it. She knew in that instant that she would never be able to come between them, Romeo and Juliet. And she herself became a follower of Juliet in that instant

Revit. Eight

It felt like it took Jax a hundred years to get back with the doctor. But in reality it was only about five minutes. In the time Sonny had done what any one should and had not moved Alexis but he had felt so helpless. Carly had just sat in a corner and looked like she was concentrated on something, but the look on her face would have made him laugh under normal circumstances. She looked like she was trying to pass gas or pass it out of her body. It was very amusing. But he could not bring himself to laugh. The only thing he cared about at the moment was Alexis and her, no his baby. That is when he was pulled from his thoughts by a short, intelligent looking man coming in followed by the overgrown Kangaroo Jax.   
Dr. Elias Montero had treated many things in his day but this was somehow the most bizarre. He surveyed the situation as quickly as possible. He had assumed on his entrance into the suite that the man, Mr. Jacks, who had come to get him, was married to the woman in question who had been injured. But upon admittance he got confused. Their was a man, Mr. Corinthos, he knew of him, on the floor beside the beautiful dark haired woman and he looked like he belonged with her as if she was the reason for his existence and the reason he was still breathing. But so did the blonde man who had come with him. Then there was a woman in a corner with a look of "constipation" on her face. (I am sorry I cant help but be mean to Carly). She looked out of place in this menagerie. But he did not have time to ponder semantics. He had a patient to attend to.   
"Who is responsible for this woman?" Funny how a simple question gets such a complicated answer. At his question three mouths opened. He held up his hand. "I will start over. Who is responsible for the condition she is in?"

Two sets of eyes turned to the poop Blonde. He assumed she had to do with the fall. "Okay just tell me what happened, Mr. Jax."   
Jax stepped forward and began. But before he could the doctor added just keep it simple. "This is my wife, Alexis Davis, she is three months pregnant with Corinthos' baby, he mistreated her, I took her away, he found us and then his wife, Bimbo followed. She and Lexy got in an argument and Alexis fell hitting her head. She has been unconscious for about ten to fifteen minutes."

"Thanks."

With that he began to examine whom he assumed was Mrs. Jacks and found that she seemed to be just fine except for hitting her head. There were no blood stains to show the baby being in distress and as he began to continue she seemed to be coming around. She woke slowly and as she did she held her hand to her head and tried to get up. But he stopped her by saying "Don't try to move Mrs. Jacks, you hit your head and I need to ask you a few questions. My name is Dr. Elias Montero. But you can call me Elias because you are very beautiful and it gives me a thrill to hear my name come from a beautiful woman's lips," he said giving her a big smile.   
She then proceeded to tell him she felt no pain except for a headache and that she thought her baby was fine. He said he saw no reason for her to do anything more than spend perhaps a day in bed relaxing and to take two aspirin and enjoy the rest of her honeymoon.   
Sonny had stayed quiet during all of this but when he heard the Mrs. Jacks he got a dumbfounded look on his face. He did not believe it but then he looked at her hand and saw a beautiful simple white gold band on her left hand and then he looked over at Jax and saw the same thing. He didn't get it. How, When? Why? Was the biggest question. He felt a pain in his heart he did not think possible. She was his. Wasn't she? How could she marry Candy Kanga Boy? That was a betrayal. He had marked her as his territory the night he slept with her. She was his!!! Not Candy Boy's!!! She would pay for this betrayal. He kept quiet until after the doctor left then he turned on Alexis and Jax. He yelled "EXPLAIN!!!!!!!!!"

Revit. Nine

EXCUSE ME? DID YOU JUST TELL ME TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO YOU? I THINK NOT MINI ME. I EXPLAIN MYSELF TO NO ONE. Came the yelled voice of an exhausted Alexis. "I do not have to explain my actions to you. You are not my father, my brother, my sister, my mother or my friend. So get over yourself Don Corlene Wannabe. I have my own life thank you very much and I can do whatever I damn well please. And right now I want to take a bath and eat. I will be nice I guess and tell you how I came to be Mrs. Jacks yet again, but it can wait til dinner. You will meet us in two hours at the restaurant downstairs with your lovely wife and we will have a civilized meal then I will share the details of my remarriage to you and we can discuss custody of the bun in my oven. Good bye."

With that Alexis went to the in suite bathroom and sat down to catch her breathe. Sonny and Carly still looked dumbfounded and Jax had to direct them out of the suite. He decided he needed a bath too so he went to join his wife.

Two Hours Later…..

Sonny and Carly had both ended up at the bar and demanded a stiff drink to recover from the actions of the day before they could even look at or speak to each other. Then they decided to get down to business before the meeting with Mr. and Mrs. Jacks. Carly told Sonny how she felt stupid and obligated to follow him and demand that he be her territory. She told him how she had never felt like she was his equal or worth enough to demand any of his time. He told her he had only married her out of obligation and he did love her just not how she deserved. He felt he had to stay with her as punishment and for Michael to keep him happy. For the first time they really saw each other. Sonny saw the little girl who just wanted to be loved and who needed to be on her own and independent before she could fully have a grown up relationship. He encouraged her to return to school or open a club something for her. Not anyone else. Carly finally saw that Sonny was a good man but he had not been happy in a long time. She could tell she had been nothing but bad for him. She took a deep breathe then she asked for what she really wanted a divorce. Then they both laughed when they realized they had never remarried. So they decided to just part ways with Sonny seeing Michael every weekend. They decided to try being friends and not lovers. By the time Jax and Alexis came downstairs they could tell a lot of tension had disappeared from between the couple and they both actually looked happy.

Jax pulled out Alexis chair for her and then sat down next to her. He stared at Corinthos and tired to look menacing. "Stop it Jax, you look like you need to use the restroom," came the voice of his wife. He turned to see her laughing at him and also to see Carly smirking too. "So…." began all of them. Then they had a moment of nervous laughter. Then Alexis began.   
"Okay you two look happy now. What's up?"

"Well" said Carly, "we've decided to part ways. I need to find myself and stand alone for a while. I wanted to ask you Jax, could I perhaps take over management of Club 101 and then if I prove myself try to purchase back some interest in it? I want to get back in to it. I realized that was the first time I was truly happy with myself."

"Sure. I think that would work out well. You're a good business woman. Lex could draw up the contracts. Couldn't you dear?"

"Sure could. I'm glad you're doing something for you Carly. I just hope we can be nice to each other."

"I think so. I am sorry for all I have put you through. I was jealous of you. You're what I want to be. What I wish I was."

Alexis was speechless. And for the first time Sonny finally spoke up.

"So how did you two end up hitched again? That's a story I'd like to hear."

"Well, we had a lay over in Vegas and thought what the hell. No umm we decided it was right. I feel safe with Jax. He loves me and would never hurt me. He puts my needs ahead of his own and he makes me laugh. And I already know and like the in-laws."

"Yeah umm it was on the beach last night at sunset actually. We only thought of getting married yesterday on the plane over. It just felt right. Now to discuss the baby. I know that you want to be apart of your baby's life Sonny, but you will not endanger my wife's life or I will kill you myself."

"Okay. Well I guess I have no choice. I feel like my heart has been cut out with a spoon and stomped on by a dancing giraffe, but if you're happy Alexis that is all I ever wanted. You taught me to love and well part of love is letting go. Right Carly? Well okay. I just want to be apart of my baby's life."  
"Then that is all that matters now. This baby."

Epilogue

Seven months later Alexis gave birth to a beautiful little girl surrounded by her family: her husband, her mother and father, her brother in law, her brother, her nephew, her sister and her husband Ned, her son-Zander, her friends-Sonny her baby's father and even Carly and Michael were there. She and Carly had actually become friends over the past few months as they saw not their differences but their similarities. She named her and Sonny's daughter Harmony Adella. She was followed eventually by several siblings on both sides of her family. As Harmony grew up she adored her uncles and aunts, her grandparents-Mike, Jane, Bobbie, and John. She loved her adoptive brother Michael and her cousin Nikolas and his wife Robin. She loved her aunt Carly and her husband Steven Webber. She loved her adoptive little sister Megan. She loved her father and step-mother Brenda and her little brother Stone and little sister Gracie Alexia. And she adored her step father Jax and siblings-Hope, Jenna, Jamie and Jake-Jenna, Jake and Jamie were triplets. She loved most though her mother Alexis. Her mother told her growing up that she had revitalized her life. In getting pregnant with Harmony Alexis said she gained new life and new family and for that she would always be grateful to Harmony's father her best friend.

THE END


End file.
